


The Son of the Hulk

by Masquaradebelle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquaradebelle/pseuds/Masquaradebelle
Summary: After the death of his mother, Percy Jackson runs into a mysterious stranger. Growing up with Bruce Banner is interesting enough, but when you are a demigod son of Poseidon it becomes nearly impossible. This is the story of Percy, adopted son of the Hulk.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is in fact a fanfiction crossover (who knew?!) and therefore it uses characters and places that do not belong to me. The avengers belong to Marvel and PJO/HoO belongs to Rick Riordan.

Percy's POV  
Run. Keep running. That's all that flashes through my mind as I race down the stairs. Tears stream down my five-year-old face as my mother's screams echo behind me. We never thought that he would really do it. I mean he threatened to all the time, but I never thought that he could really be so heartless. Almost to the door, begin to hear sirens, my mother's cries for me to run beginning to fade. Right as I reach the door, throwing it open, I see a police officer with wide eyes before there is a sharp pain in my head and everything goes dark.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the world begins to fade back into focus, I see a worried face hovering in front of me.  
"Can- hear me? Kid, can you hear-? Please nod or move your hand if you can hear me? I need you to show me a sign." Finally understanding what they want from me through the fog, I slowly nod my head. Looking around I see Smelly Gabe being shoved into the back of a police car.  
"Wh-where's my mom?" I ask, realizing that she isn't one of the people hovering around the cot I am sitting on. Faintly I hear someone say that they were too late, that she didn't make it, before I slowly drift back into unconsciousness.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next time I wake up I am in the police station. Vaguely in the background I hear the cops discussing someone named Banner and how they need to contact him to come get me. It’s not long before my eyes drift shut again, avoiding the truth of what happened.  
Dream  
I am sitting in bed as mommy tucks me in. I remember asking her to tell me a story. She tells me about her best friend growing up, Bruce, and how if anything were to happen to her, then he would swoop in like a super hero and save me. I asked her what could possibly happen to her, and she didn't know, just responding that he was my godfather, just in case of an emergency.  
I never thought that the emergency would happen.  
Never thought that one day my mommy would be gone.  
Never thought that Smelly Gabe would follow through on his threats.  
Never thought that he would kill her and then try to kill me too.  
Gasping, I shoot upwards, trying not to burst into tears. A policeman runs over and tries to calm me down, but it doesn't work. Next thing I know, warm arms are wrapped around me and a soft voice whispers that everything is going to be okay. Slowly relaxing, I eventually glance up to see kind brown eyes staring down at me, and the same soft voice telling me that his name is Bruce Banner and that my mommy had written down that if anything happened to her, he would adopt me. Sniffling, I nod and say that that is alright with me, before we get up, with him carrying me, and go fill out some paperwork.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That is the beginning of my life as the son of Bruce Banner.  
A few months later, there was an accident, giving Bruce the alter ego of the Incredible Hulk.  
When I was twelve, we found out that I was a demigod.  
At sixteen I won my first war.  
A few months later I was kidnapped by Hera.  
By the time I was seventeen I had been to Tartarus and back on my own, after saving Annabeth (A/N: I changed the story here a bit), and I had won my second war.  
The story truly begins after I return home to my dad, Bruce Banner.


	2. Chapter 1

Percy's POV  
After the war against Gaia, the camps were a disaster. Luckily Nico had arrived with the Athena Parthenos before there were any casualties, but now the camps were in disarray with nobody knowing what to do. Trying to organize the campers, along with Reyna, helped to keep my mind off of what we had lost. Beauty Queen and Sparky, Fai and Miss Metal Detector, Repair Boy (though he had the Physician's cure so I hope he is safe somewhere), and last but not least, my Wisegirl. One by one, they had fallen trying to stop Gaia.  
Hazel was the first to fall, being struck through the throat by an arrow. After that, an empousa stole Frank's stick off of her body and burnt it. Piper died trying to kill a hydra, and my dear wise girl followed soon after, her torso impaled by a spear. In a rage, Jason, Leo and I tore through the monsters, gold dust so thick you could barely see. Next thing I knew, Jason's body was crumpling to the ground after being knocked out of the sky by a giant's club.  
Screaming in anger, my hurricane grew even larger, now encircling the entire battlefield with the only places still dry being a small circle surrounding me and another surrounding Leo. Hearing a massive roar, I glanced up to see Festus carrying Gaia, with Leo on his back about to go supersonic. Suddenly there was a deafening BOOM and a flash of blinding light. Looking up once more, as the smoke clears, I see that Gaia, Festus and Leo are no more. It seems that the world truly did fall to storm or fire.  
Screaming in rage, I wade through the remaining monsters, who fall under my sword like dust in the breeze. As the last of them falls, I stumbled over to the body of my poor Wisegirl and dissolve into tears.  
Hearing the gods approach, I swallow back my misery, wipe my eyes, clear my throat, and stand up, turning to look at them.  
"We need shrouds for the rest of the seven of the Prophecy."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a week since the burning of the shrouds, a week since the end of the war, a week since my friends had died. I was talking to Grover, who had finally started to recover from the disturbance to nature caused by Dirtface's rising, when I was summoned to Olympus. Dipping my head in a mock bow, I sigh before asking Zeus what he wanted.  
"Perseus Jackson, as thanks for all that you have done for us I had wanted to turn you into a god, but Hades over there said that would result in you turning us down again, since you want to one day join your friends. Instead we have decided to each bless you, and grant you three wishes.  
The blessings are as follows, from me safe passage through my domain and control over the winds. From Ares, ability to use any weapon and the removal of his curse. From Hephaestus, the ability to use any technology both with skill and without the risk of being found by monsters. From Apollo the ability to heal and the knowledge of a doctor. From Artemis the ability to have perfect aim, no matter if it is with a bow, gun, or if you are throwing a knife. Demeter has given you control over plants and Aphrodite-" at this Aphrodite herself cut in.  
"Darling I was going to give you godlike looks, but you already have those," at this Hermes and Apollo started snickering, "so instead I gave you the ability to change your clothes into whatever you want with only a thought."  
"Continuing on," Zeus boomed, "from Poseidon the ability to vapor travel. Hermes gave you the ability to lie and steal a well as his children can. From Athena the ability to read, speak, and write in any language as easily as you can with ancient Greek. From Hera the ability to always find your way back home and the promise to never steal your memories again. From Dionysus the ability to make any drink appear and from Hestia the ability to make any home cooked meal appear. And, finally the ability to live with death yet still move on, and the knowledge that you will always have enough money for whatever it is you want in life. Lastly, what is it you wish for, young hero?"  
After taking a moment to think, I begin my requests. "First I would like a portal between camps. We are allies and therefore ought to be able to safely visit one another. My second wish is for Hestia and Hades to become Olympians. They deserve to have a place on the counsel. I would like to save my final wish, to be used some time in the future, when I truly need it. If that is all I would like to return home. My father must be worried sick, seeing that he hasn't seen me for months." Seeing their nods, I bow to my dad before heading out, Vapor traveling from the elevator to my dad's new Home. Calcutta.


	3. Chapter 2

Percy's POV  
Vapor traveling into an alley behind a small hut, I make sure my dad's the only one in there before slowly walking in. Knocking on the door frame, I step inside as he calls out. "One minute!" Turning around, he drops the file he was holding on the floor before rushing over, muttering my boy my baby boy, over and over again. Pulling me into a hug, I wrap my arms around him, returning the hug, before leaning back and giving him my signature trouble maker grin.  
"Where on earth have you been? I have been worried sick!"  
Laughing, I give him another hug, before responding. "It's a long story dad. I've missed you too though!" Walking into the small living room, we sit down as I tell him my story.  
Hera percy-napping me and stealing my memories. The Romans and becoming Praetor. My quests. The seven. The pit. The war. Everything. The only things I don't tell him is what happened down in the pit. He doesn't need that information plaguing his thoughts at night. Keeping him up, wondering what horrors his baby boy had to suffer through. Blaming himself because he couldn't protect his best friend's son like he promised to. He deserves better, his life is hard enough already. He doesn't need to worry about my problems too.  
By the time the story is over, night had long fallen, so we headed to bed, happy in the knowledge that the other was safe.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week had passed and we had fallen into a pattern, we would wake up, eat a small breakfast, and then start helping out the people of the village. The smaller cases I would take care of and the bigger ones would go to dad. At night we would eat dinner, then I would IM the Chiron and Reyna to check in on the camps, before falling asleep. We enjoyed out pattern, it was calm and simple, but considering the usual chaos of our lives, it was nice. That is, until the lady with bright red hair came.  
 I was out getting fresh water from the well, when a small girl came requesting help. I gave the go ahead nod with my head, dad knowing that I would follow once the water was refilled. It only took a few minutes, but then I went to follow dad. Arriving at a house at the edge of the village, it felt like something was wrong, so I stuck to the shadows. Sensing around with the water vapor in the air, I felt men with guns surrounding the house, with only one person in the building with dad. Quietly making my way in, I hid on the edge of the room watching their conversation. It was hard not to laugh when dad messed with the red head, but I knew to keep quiet.  
When I first walked in I could tell he sensed me by the slight relaxation of his shoulders, but since he didn't point me out yet, he obviously wants to keep me a secret. Wait, dam it! Now I've missed most of their conversation! Stupid ADHD. Tuning back in I hear the girl talking.  
"Well, Doctor Banner, we should get going."  
"Alright," Dad says grinning, "Percy do you have by bag?" Seeing the girl's, Natasha's, confusion, I step out of the shadows grinning.  
"Of course, dad, how could I forget!" That's all I manage to get out before breaking out in giggles from the baffled look on her face.  
"Well let's go!" dad says, striding out of the door with me following close behind. After a minute Natasha just shakes her head and follows after us.


	4. Chapter 3

Natasha's POV:  
How the hell did I miss the kid? Wait, more importantly who the hell is the kid! He wasn't in Banner's file! Ugh, Fury's going to be pissed, which means more paperwork for me, which means less messing with the new recruits with... oh wait, Clint has been compromised by that dumb ba- language Natasha. Remember what Fury said, Steve Rogers is going to be on the helicarrier and he doesn't like it when people curse. I hate playing diplomat.  
Walking onto the jet behind Doctor Banner and the kid, I wonder what his purpose is. I mean Banner doesn't exactly need a trainee and he wouldn't look for an understudy because of how dangerous it is for him due to that idiot general. Settling into the pilot's seat I start us off towards the helicarrier, hoping that Banner and the kid don't freak out when they see where they will be staying in the near future.  
Percy's POV:  
As we arrive at what the red head, who I found out was named Natasha, called the helicarrier, dad and I stand off to the side as she goes and greets some blond stepping off of another jet. Dad glances down and starts muttering to me in Greek. I always forget that Annabe- she helped me teach dad Greek over the course of a school year when b=we were fourteen so that he could understand us.  
"Perce please don't cause any trouble while we’re here."  
"Psh me? Cause trouble? Never. You know that trouble finds me, not the other way around."  
"I know that but could you at least try to avoid blowing things up?"  
"I will only use my powers and such if we absolutely need them as a last resort. But if you are in trouble I won't hesitate to help you, I hope you know that."  
"Of course I know that! I-" at this dad was cut off as Natasha and the blond made their way over to us.  
"Doctor Banner." states the blond.  
"Ah they told me you would be coming."  
"Word is you can find the cube?"  
"Is that the only word on me?"  
"It's the only word I care about. Who's the kid?" Ahh, he must have finally noticed me lurking in the background.  
"This is my son Percy. Percy this is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America."  
"Nice to meet you Cap. A friend of mine is a big fan of yours." I respond, shaking his hand.  
"Boys you may want to make your way inside, it's about to get a little hard to breath out here." Natasha cuts in, as a loud whooshing sound starts up, causing us to walk over to the edge and look down.  
"Is this a submarine?" Steve asks.  
"Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" dad asks, before we feel ourselves lift up into the air. "Oh no, this is much worse!" he says almost cheerfully, which makes me laugh.  
"Come on let’s get inside." I say as we follow Natasha into the ship.  
Entering the ship, we walk to a room full of computers where we meet a few more people. I might have zoned out just a bit because the next thing that I knew we were headed down to a lab. Walking in I spot a swivel chair, which I of course immediately claim as mine and start to spin in.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had been sitting in the lab, helping dad out every now and then for round three hours when my phone rang. Remember how Hephaestus gave me the ability to use tech without consequence? Well, part of that gift were twin cell phones, one for me and another for Chiron, both demigod safe as long as we were the ones to use them. He figured that we would need a way to contact each other when I was with dad around the public. As I walked towards the far side of the lab, away from everyone else, I answered the call.  
"Hey Chiron, what's up?"  
"Percy I know that you are visiting with your dad right now but we need you to come back to camp."  
"Why, what’s wrong? Is everyone okay?"  
"Yes, but Rachel has given another prophecy, and Percy we think that it... well it seems to be about you and Leo."  
"Let me tell dad and I'll be on my way. I should be there by tomorrow morning, hopefully tonight."  
"Alright my boy, but please be safe."  
"You know me Chiron, I don't have to search out trouble, it finds me on its own."  
"That's why I'm worried." At that we ended the call and I went over to tell dad what was going on and that I had to leave.  
"Hey dad, I need to head back to camp."  
"Okay Perce. What's wrong?"  
"Rachel got a message. Leo's back..."  
Chapter 4  
Bruce's POV:  
I watch as Percy heads out with a helicopter pilot who will bring him down to New York City. Ignoring Tony's constant banter, I begin to wonder about Percy's health. I know that he tries to act as though everything is okay and be strong, but so many have died between the last war and this one. I'd be more worried if he were okay with that than if he weren't, but I can't tell either way at this point. My poor baby. I am so, so sorry I couldn't protect him better.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Percy's POV:  
As the helicopter touches down I have to resist the urge to kiss the ground that I step out on. What, I may be allowed into the sky but it is still terrifying; I mean drama king isn't the most reliable of beings. Walking to the street I hail a cab and have the cabby drop me off at the base of half-blood hill, you know after I assure him that I'm not trying to break into a strawberry farm. Reaching Thalia's pine, I pet Peleus as I look down over camp, my home.  
Heading down I greet everyone I pass. We may be few but we are mighty and everyone deserved the respect of a hero, be they six or sixteen. Seeing the Ares cabin at the rock lava wall, I call out to Clarisse to see if she knew where Rachel was.  
"Big House punk, where else. Oh and Prissy, welcome back."  
"Thanks Riri, glad to be back."  
As I head to the Big House I hear a faint screech of "Don't call me Riri!" echo out behind be. Well, if one thing has stayed the same it's my ability to piss off Clarisse without being killed. As I walk up the stairs I see Chiron and Rachel through the screen door. Entering, I call out a hello before meeting them in the 'war room' aka we sit around the ping pong table.  
"What did you see?" I ask, unable to wait any longer.  
"Well at first I thought that it was just a memory," Rachel starts, "but then I noticed that instead of just Leo flying around on Festus, there was a girl with him. They were smiling and I heard him call out 'Let's go home' before the vision ended."  
"Who could she have be-" Chiron starts before being cut off by screams from outside. Grabbing Riptide from my pocket I, along with Chiron and Rachel, rush outside.  
Looking up to see what the ruckus was, we see a giant bronze dragon swooping low over camp with a flaming idiot on its back and a beautiful girl sitting behind him. And when I say flaming I mean on fire. Shooting water from the lake at him I drench Leo, putting out his fire before yelling at him to 'get his flame-retardant ass down here before I knock him off myself.' I think I handled it pretty well if I do say so myself.  
 Landing Festus, Leo hops down before helping the mysterious girl down, who then promptly smacks him, then kisses his cheek. Staring at the girl I can't help but to wonder why she looks so familiar. Suddenly I realize who she is. "Calypso?!"  
"Hey Percy."  
"Where have you been? Why show up now"  
"Well I've been stuck on my island until Leo here kept his promise and rescued me unlike someone I know."  
"What are you talking about, the gods promised to release you after the last war. You should've been off the island a long time ago. I was going to check but then the whole thing with Hera stealing my memories happened, then the war, then everyone died and I haven't had time to."  
"Well then Perce," Leo starts, "the gods lied to you. Caly here was still stuck on the island until Festus and I went and got her." At this he comes over and hugs me. "I missed you man."  
Hugging him back I respond, "Same man, but I have to go. I have some gods to beat the shit out of for breaking an oath." Before I can go anywhere, Chiron stops me.  
"As amusing as that would be to watch, I'm afraid you'll have to get your revenge another time Percy. The camps been put on lock-down for the rest of the week. No one is to leave, the gods have put extra wards up to make sneaking out impossible, even for you."  
"What? Why? What's happened?"  
"New York has been attacked. The mortals are dealing with it but until then no one is to leave."


	5. Chapter 4

Bruce's POV:  
I watch as Percy heads out with a helicopter pilot who will bring him down to New York City. Ignoring Tony's constant banter, I begin to wonder about Percy's health. I know that he tries to act as though everything is okay and be strong, but so many have died between the last war and this one. I'd be more worried if he were okay with that than if he weren't, but I can't tell either way at this point. My poor baby. I am so, so sorry I couldn't protect him better.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Percy's POV:  
As the helicopter touches down I have to resist the urge to kiss the ground that I step out on. What, I may be allowed into the sky but it is still terrifying; I mean drama king isn't the most reliable of beings. Walking to the street I hail a cab and have the cabby drop me off at the base of half-blood hill, you know after I assure him that I'm not trying to break into a strawberry farm. Reaching Thalia's pine, I pet Peleus as I look down over camp, my home.  
Heading down I greet everyone I pass. We may be few but we are mighty and everyone deserved the respect of a hero, be they six or sixteen. Seeing the Ares cabin at the rock lava wall, I call out to Clarisse to see if she knew where Rachel was.  
"Big House punk, where else. Oh and Prissy, welcome back."  
"Thanks Riri, glad to be back."  
As I head to the Big House I hear a faint screech of "Don't call me Riri!" echo out behind be. Well, if one thing has stayed the same it's my ability to piss off Clarisse without being killed. As I walk up the stairs I see Chiron and Rachel through the screen door. Entering, I call out a hello before meeting them in the 'war room' aka we sit around the ping pong table.  
"What did you see?" I ask, unable to wait any longer.  
"Well at first I thought that it was just a memory," Rachel starts, "but then I noticed that instead of just Leo flying around on Festus, there was a girl with him. They were smiling and I heard him call out 'Let's go home' before the vision ended."  
"Who could she have be-" Chiron starts before being cut off by screams from outside. Grabbing Riptide from my pocket I, along with Chiron and Rachel, rush outside.  
Looking up to see what the ruckus was, we see a giant bronze dragon swooping low over camp with a flaming idiot on its back and a beautiful girl sitting behind him. And when I say flaming I mean on fire. Shooting water from the lake at him I drench Leo, putting out his fire before yelling at him to 'get his flame-retardant ass down here before I knock him off myself.' I think I handled it pretty well if I do say so myself.  
 Landing Festus, Leo hops down before helping the mysterious girl down, who then promptly smacks him, then kisses his cheek. Staring at the girl I can't help but to wonder why she looks so familiar. Suddenly I realize who she is. "Calypso?!"  
"Hey Percy."  
"Where have you been? Why show up now"  
"Well I've been stuck on my island until Leo here kept his promise and rescued me unlike someone I know."  
"What are you talking about, the gods promised to release you after the last war. You should've been off the island a long time ago. I was going to check but then the whole thing with Hera stealing my memories happened, then the war, then everyone died and I haven't had time to."  
"Well then Perce," Leo starts, "the gods lied to you. Caly here was still stuck on the island until Festus and I went and got her." At this he comes over and hugs me. "I missed you man."  
Hugging him back I respond, "Same man, but I have to go. I have some gods to beat the shit out of for breaking an oath." Before I can go anywhere, Chiron stops me.  
"As amusing as that would be to watch, I'm afraid you'll have to get your revenge another time Percy. The camps been put on lock-down for the rest of the week. No one is to leave, the gods have put extra wards up to make sneaking out impossible, even for you."  
"What? Why? What's happened?"  
"New York has been attacked. The mortals are dealing with it but until then no one is to leave."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
(AN: sorry it took me so long to update. College apps were due on Nov. 1 for early action so those have been taking up all my spare time)  
Percy's POV:  
"Day thee of the hostage situation." I begin talking into riptide as though it is a recorder while sitting in the stables hanging out with Blackjack. "The troops seem to be oblivious to our captured status but these people can't fool me. Contact to the outside world has been shut down and word from Camp Jupiter is that the situation is the same there. We ca..."  
"Percy! Stop being a drama queen and get out here punk. Chiron needs you in the Big House."  
"Coming!" Standing up I brush the excess straw off my body before heading over to where Chiron is waiting for me, leaving the stable of laughing pegasi behind. As I approach I am both excited and wary. Excited for the chance to leave camp but wary of the how in that equation. I love Camp Half Blood, don't get me wrong it's my second home, but being here for too long just reminds me of the rest of the seven and all those I've lost. Taking a deep breath, I look to Chiron and ask what is wrong.  
"Percy you know that iceberg you and Grover found a few summers ago in Alaska?"  
"Yeah, we mapped out the whole thing so demigods could use it as a campsite."  
"Well, the Hunters of Artemis apparently decided to use it as a campsite but refused to use a 'boy's map' as they put it."  
"Let me guess, they're lost inside the iceberg and I have to go find them?"  
"Yes, though Artemis hates asking a male for help she can't go to find them and Grover is busy so you are the only other one who knows the area well enough to guide them out."  
"Fine but only on two conditions. One, warn them that I am coming so that they don't shoot me when I show up and two, I get to call my dad to let him know what is happening and afterwards I get to go back to living with him."  
"That is perfectly fine with me and I'll ask Lady Artemis to let them know now. How are you going to get there, will you be taking Blackjack?"  
"It would be too cold for Blackjack, I'll just vapor travel there. It will be faster anyways. Best not to keep the man hating bow and arrow wielding girls from waiting."  
At that Chiron nods in agreement and I turn to head to my cabin to collect the supplies that I will need for the mini-quest. Can it really be counted as a quest? I mean there was no prophecy only a request from a goddess. I guess since I am trying to accomplish a task it would be. It's definitely not a journey or an adventure. Continuing on this train of thought I am so absorbed in my own mental debate that I run face first into the doorframe of my cabin while trying to enter.  
Walking in I change into warmer clothes and find my winter jacket. Grabbing a backpack, I throw some nectar and ambrosia into it, along with a change of clothes, my doctors bag that dad gave me, and some bandages. Going to turn away, I pause before throwing some extra ambrosia in the bag in case the hunters were hurt and needed it. Double checking to make sure I had everything I would need, I headed out towards Thalia's pine before saying goodbye to Peleus and vapor traveling away.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Why does it have to be so freaking cold in Alaska. I mean come on its not winter yet so why is it so cold. Glancing around I spot the iceberg off in the distance. Ugh I couldn't have landed a bit closer, must be the whole land without gods thing. Sighing, I begin the long walk to rescue a bunch of angry girls who will probably shoot me for 'presuming that they need help.' why did I agree to this. Just focus on getting back to dad. Oh yeah, dad. I need to call him. Pulling out my special phone I call his number and after a few rings he picks up.  
"Hey dad."  
"Percy, where have you been? Normally you would have contacted me at least once since you left."  
"Sorry the gods put camp on lockdown, but now I have to go rescue the Hunters because they got themselves trapped in Grover and my iceberg."  
"Didn't you boys leave a map and supplies there so that demigods on quests could use them."  
"Yes but they decided not to use a male made map."  
"Be safe Percy, don't get shot."  
"I'll try my best but if I do, yell a Thalia. It would be her fault."  
"Percy can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course dad, what's up?"  
"If you had the chance to help a lot of people, but in order to, you had to do something you really don't want to do, would you?"  
"What's going on dad? What brought this on?"  
"Something bad is happing in S.H.I.E.L.D. and they want me to help fight but I don't know if I want to be a part of it. Currently I am in a place where I can go either way but I don't know what to do."  
"Dad all I can say is if you don't want to fight then don't. I've fought two wars that I didn't want to fight and even though I don't regret fighting I regret all the friends I let die. So if you are willing to risk knowing who is being hurt or killed fight for the cause you believe in, because if you don't you will always regret it."  
"Thank you Percy, I love you."  
"I love you too dad, be safe." And with that we ended the call. I just hope that whatever dad is a part of he is okay afterwards. I don't know if I can handle losing another person I care about.


	7. Chapter 6

Bruce's POV:  
As we all sit down for 'post battle shawarma' as Tony called it I can't help but to wonder how Percy is doing on his little rescue mission. I hope the girls don’t shoot him before the end of it. Listening to the teams bickering, it makes me feel proud to have joined them in the fight, to have been the one protecting Percy for once, instead of it being the other way around.  
"Hey Bruce, if you don't mind me asking, where'd the kid go?" Steve asks looking over towards me, "I saw him when I arrived on the helicarrier but he disappeared soon after."  
"Wait what kid? Bruce has a kid? Why wasn't I told about this?" Tony buts in before I can answer. Sighing, I begin to explain.  
"The kid's name is Percy and he's my adopted son. He left because he had an emergency at his camp that he had to take care of."  
"You say that in a past tense. Where is he now if he isn't at this camp of his anymore." Of course, Natasha would be the one to pick up on m slip of the tongue.  
"Well you see he was at the camp but then he got a call asking him to go rescue his cousin and her friends who got lost in an iceberg he mapped out a few years back. So, I would guess that he is currently in Alaska where the iceberg is located, or almost there."  
"Why did she call him instead of the authorities to get her out?" Steve asks like the ever-concerned good citizen he is.  
'It's a long story," I start.  
"We've got time."  
"It all starts a few summers ago, when Percy, his friend, and I were camped out on an iceberg up in Alaska. Percy and his friend, Grover, were exploring a few days after we arrived when they found an opening in the ice. Looking around inside they discovered a whole network of caves and caverns spread throughout the ice. After checking back in with me, they started to explore the..."  
"You let a couple of kids explore a potentially dangerous cave by themselves?"  
"Yes Steve, but they were fourteen at the time, plenty old enough to take care of themselves. Now don't interrupt. As I was saying, they started to explore the cave system, mapping it out as they went so that they wouldn't get lost within its labyrinthine twists and so that they could keep track of the natural traps built in. You see the way that the light refracted through the ice caused it to be hard to tell how steep a slope was or how deep a drop was when you were in the tunnels. Because of this the paths were much more dangerous than they seemed and could be deadly if you took the wrong turn.  
Percy and Grover were careful throughout the process, or at least as careful as two fourteen-year-old boys can be, and by the end of the month they had mapped out the cave system in its entirety. About a week before they finished, though, they came across a huge cavern with a natural pool of fresh, drinkable water and a small opening in the ceiling leading to the outside that would let in fresh air and let out smoke. Because of this we made the cavern into our new camp, as we were protected from the elements better inside the cave.  
After we left Percy hid the map on the iceberg and then told his friends where the map and entrance were, so that if any of them needed or wanted a campsite they could use it. Recently, Percy's cousin, Thalia, had decided to use the campsite, along with some of her friends. Regrettably, Thalia and her friends decided that they didn't need to use the map Percy had left to navigate the caves. Predictably they ended up falling into one of the traps and can't find their way out. While the authorities would seem like the most obvious choice, they would probably become just as lost or trapped as Thalia, therefore only making the situation worse. Instead they called Percy to come get them, seeing as he could navigate those tunnels with his eyes closed considering the number of times he has traveled through them. And, so, yeah, that's the story." At that note I look around at the rest of my newfound teammates faces, seeing anything from shock, Steve, to amusement, Tony and Clint, to confusion, Thor, and finally Natasha who was expressionless aside from a slight smirk.  
"Brucy boy I didn't even think you were able to talk for that long. It was the longest thing you've ever said to me."  
"Hey Tony?"  
"Yeah Clint?"  
"Shut up"  
As we all laugh at the childish bickering between the two Avengers, the topic of Percy is dropped, though it is forgotten by no one. Glancing down at my meal of what Tony called shawarma I think about Percy and his friends and how they are truly unique. Their adventures definitely weren't normal, but they weren't bad adventures either.  
Tuning back into the conversation, I smile, forgetting for a moment the horrors that face us. Forgetting crazy gods and goddesses trying to destroy the world. Forgetting that I just fought a god, who will soon be sent back to his home planet, and his army of aliens. Forgetting the fact that there are so many more pantheons out there than I originally thought. Forgetting how often my son was in danger and how I can do nothing about it. Forgetting all my worries and, for that one moment, that one meal, relaxing as though I hadn't a care in the world.


	8. Chapter 7

Fury's POV:  
It's been four years since the Avengers were formed. A year since the whole Ultron incident. As much as I'd like to think that there is nothing to worry about, I know that's not true. With the counsel pressing for a solution to controlling the Avengers and the team slowly falling apart, I'm at a loss on where to go from there. I was barely able to salvage those still trustworthy from the wreckage of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s collapse and reform something close to the original agency. As I sit at my desk pondering the problem, a single piece of paper appears in front of me, slowly floating down to sit my desk. Opening it up, I begin to read.  
Director Fury,  
We would like to remind you of the meeting tomorrow to ensure the continued alliance between our two factions and to discuss the goings on of the past ten years, followed by planning the continued aide to be given to the opposite party for the next ten years. In regards to your small issue of an impending civil war, we believe we might have a solution. Two representatives of our organization will arrive in your conference room at noon tomorrow to discuss these topics. Please have all necessary parties present before the appointed time so that we can begin immediately upon arrival.  
Best regards,  
The Olympian Counsel  
Sighing, I set down the letter and rub my good eye. I guess if the meeting will pertain to them, I should try to collect the Avengers. Thor is on Asgard and Banner is in Africa, so those two will be difficult to contact, but Stark is at his tower, Barton is at his farm, and Romanoff and Rogers are in Washington D.C. so the rest should be able to get here in time. All the other team members are either on base or nearby. This is going to be a disaster.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As we all sit in the conference room and wait for the arrival of the Olympian's representatives, I can't help to marvel at the fact that no fights have broken out yet. According to Romanoff, Banner should get here at one, an hour late to the meeting but still impressive everything considered. The only person absent is Thor, who we have yet to get in contact with. Glancing at the clock, I see that it is 12:01. A minute late. Right as that thought crosses my mind, a bright light begins to fill the room. Having warned everyone beforehand, we glance away. Looking up once it fades be hear the sound of one voice yelling, before it is abruptly cut off. What is going on?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Percy's POV:  
"Hey dad, what's up?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that I was headed back to New York for a meeting, so afterwards we should meet for dinner or something. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." As dad's soft voice travels through the phone, I can't help but smile. Even though the Avengers were formed four years ago, I have yet to meet the team, somehow managing to avoid them all every time I was living with dad for that first year and then every time I visited after that.  
"Sounds good to me. I'm on my way to Olympus for a meeting too, so I'm sure there will be plenty for me to rant to you about afterwards. Be safe, love you."  
"Love you too." At that we both hung up, just in time for me to walk through the doors to the Empire State Building.  
"Key to the six hundredth floor please." I say after approaching the guy at the front desk and ensuring that no one is watching.  
"No such thing kid," the guy says, not even looking up from his book. "Get lost."  
"Alright, I didn't want it to come down to this, but you have forced my hand. I have been here countless times, and every time I ask for the key you say the same bored response, to which I say something rude until you give me the key. I am done with this ridiculous cycle. I swear on the Styx if you don't give me the freaking key I will tell everyone I come across on Olympus that you have been rereading the Twilight series every time I have come here since those dam books were released. Now give me the key." The whole time I was doing this I was giving the guy my medium glare, which while not as bad as my wolf glare is worse than my puppy glare, which is still pretty terrifying if I do say so myself.  
"Here, here, just don't, don't tell people that. I'm sorry, I won't pretend to not know you again, yeesh just stop glaring."  
He then gave me the key, causing me to switch from a glare to a grin and thank him, before making my way to the elevator. Stepping in, I hear One Direction playing over the speakers. Aphrodite must have made a deal with Apollo and taken control of the elevator music.  
Reaching the top, I head into the throne room only to be greeted with an unusual sight... not. The Olympians were bickering like small children like normal, so like normal I head over to Hestia who was quietly tending to the hearth. Smiling at me, she then turned towards the room, making the flames explode upwards until that were practically reaching the ceiling and startling the rest of the counsel.  
"Thank you, now could we please get started, Percy has arrived." As they settle down, I head into the center of the room where I can see all fourteen of them on their thrones.  
"Perseus, we are tasking you with representing us, along with Hades, in a meeting with a mortal government agency. Good luck, don't disappoint us and it's time to go." At that Zeus flashed me out before I could even get in a word otherwise.  
"Hey! It's not polite to..." I vapor travel back into the throne room, "send people off on a mission without..." and I'm flashed back to wherever I was before, "letting them know what, Holy Hephaestus would you..." cue vapor traveling back, "at least tell me what I'm supposed to be doing!" As Zeus prepares to flash me back to wherever, Athena buts in.  
"He is right you know, we need to tell him what he will be discussing."  
"Fine, Athena zap the info into his head, Hades grab him and go, you two are now late." I feel a hand wrap around my arm as the knowledge for the meeting appears in my head ad the shadows wrap around us. When I can see again I look up and smirk.  
"Well hello again..."


	9. Chapter 8

Steve's POV:  
As the room fills with random flashes of light and the smell of the ocean I hear the rest of the team, aka Tony, mumbling about 'stupid Fury not telling him what's going on'. I mean the rest of us weren't told anything either, the man doesn't have to constantly complain about it. I am drawn out of my thoughts when I hear someone say 'well hello again.' Looking up I see a vaguely familiar looking boy sitting next to a man cloaked in shadows. When I say that I don't mean that he is just wearing all black, which he is, but the shadows also seem to be reaching towards him. Catching my attention, the kid begins to speak.  
"So how is everybody, are you having a g-"  
"Perseus..."  
"Yes, Your Royal Gloominess?"  
"Shut up."  
"Well that's not very ni-" At that a piece of tape appears over the boy, Perseus’s mouth. Trying to peel it off it seems to be stuck, so he seems to start doing rapid-fire sign language, causing Clint to begin snickering. Sighing the man makes ropes appear tying Perseus’s hands down. It doesn't seem to be a deterrent as now he is tapping out Morse code, which I remember from the army, though too fast for me to translate it. It doesn't seem to be giving Clint or Natasha any trouble though, being that they are both snickering at this point.  
"I swear Perseus, if you don't stop." The man starts before receiving a glare from the still tapping boy.  
"You asked for it." Snapping his fingers, there is a flash. When the light fades we all look to see the boy wrapped in ropes and hanging from the ceiling from his ankles. Unable to hold it in we all burst out laughing as the man mumbles to himself about something in another language.  
"If we could please get started," Fury begins after we've all calmed down slightly, "it would be highly appreciated. I am a very busy man after all, and I'm sure our guest here is also. If you would like to introduce yourself."  
"Thank you, director. My name is Hades and I believe that my council has a solution for your little problem. You see we used to be divided between two factions, like how you are now. One of the members of the council decided to take one person from each side and replace them with a person from the other. From these two-people’s great leadership we were able to reunite the opposing sides and continue on peacefully. Now we can't do this exactly with you all because you have far fewer people but we have decided to lend you the one surviving member of the duo I told you about in order to see if they can help mend the rift. And as much as I hate to say it I do have confidence that they will succeed."  
"Thank you for your assistance it would be graciously accepted. Might I take this to presume that our peaceful relations will continue for another ten years?" Fury asks with the most decorum I have ever heard from him.  
"You might say that. And take this help as a thank you for your assistance in covering up what we couldn't for the last few years." What events could they be talking about?  
"What, might I ask, was the cause of those events? Things have calmed down some recently but for a while there was..." What events?!  
"Yes, when you all had your war against the Chitauri we had just finished our second. The first war had finished not a year earlier and was much more spread out in the terms of its battles. We appreciate your efforts in preventing the battles from becoming common knowledge."  
As the two continue with their diplomatic discussion the team begins to bicker, having been left to our own devices together. After a while, my attention can't help but to be swayed from the argument to the boy hanging from the ceiling. It seems like he is trying, and succeeding at escaping. By the end of the first hour he is out of his bonds and silently lowering himself to the floor, finally able to remove the tape from his mouth. Standing in the shadows she quietly observes before hearing something he obviously doesn't like, his eyes going wide.  
"Wait this is the army I'm supposed to unite?" He shouts.  
"Schist when did you get loose."  
"Oh, no you don't Hades. You all said that I was uniting an army divided, not a group of fully grown children who can't get along."  
"Hey!" Tony cuts in.  
"See what I mean! They can't even be in the same room during a diplomatic meeting together without starting fights! There are nine year olds back at camp who behave better than them! I am not doing this. This is a joke, not a mission. Let them learn to act like adults and maybe I'll consider it. I can't believe these are the 'great Avengers' who supposedly saved New York. You all put a mockery to the name of heroes." At this the boy goes to storm off, before being flashed back to his place hanging from the ceiling. Though this time he is much less peaceful about his situation, glaring at the world. As we all sit in stunned silence, reflecting on the boy’s words, the door flies open, a flustered Bruce Banner rushing in.  
"Sorry I'm late, I tried to get here as soon as I could. What did I mi- Perseus Jackson what in Hera's name did you do?! Oh, hello lord Hades, how have you been? I haven't seen you in ages."  
"I've been doing quite well, Bruce. It's nice to see you again. You need to come visit us in the underworld more often, Persephone misses having tea with you."  
"I'll have to try and visit soon then. Might I ask why Percy is hanging from the ceiling?"  
"Oh that, you see he was being a nuisance and trying to storm out after being told that he has to reunite your team. He said something along the lines of not wanting to deal with 'fully grown children' and knowing better behaved nine year olds." At this Bruce sighed as though he expected nothing else, before walking over and pulling at a single string, unravelling a knot and causing the boy to fall onto the ground and land on his head. Chuckling he mumbles "sorry Perce" before turning around and taking a seat at the table.  
"Wait Bruce you know these people!" Tony screeches.  
"Yes Tony, Hades is Percy's uncle."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Tony asks, still yelling. After a second of thought I gasp, having figured it out.  
"This is that Percy?"  
"Yes Steve, I'm honestly surprised neither you nor Natasha recognized him, though I have a feeling Fury might have."  
"I still don't understand what's going on."  
"Tony, Percy is my adoptive son."


	10. Chapter 9

Bruce's POV:  
I watch as the team sits in stunned silence from what I've just told them. Impressively enough, it seems to have made Tony speechless, which is a small miracle in and of itself. In a mock stage whisper I hear Percy whisper "Did you forget your lines?" causing both Hades and myself to start chuckling. Turning serious again I look at Percy with a disapproving glare.  
"Percy what was this I heard about you attempting to dramatically storm out after going off on Hades?" At this it seems he has found a new infatuation with counting the dots in the ceiling tiles.  
"Um, well, you see, uhhh."  
"Percy..."  
"Sorry?" Sighing, I begin to rub at my temples in exasperation. Glancing over I see that the team is still processing what just happened.  
"Perce when was the last time you got some sleep? Or ate for that matter?"  
"Will you be mad if I say I can't remember? For either of those?"  
"Perseus Jackson we've been over this already!"  
"I'm sorry dad! I've just been kind of busy between helping to run both camps, diplomatic missions for the counsel, slightly less diplomatic missions, going on hunts, and teaching my classes! Then on top of all of that I've been helping Tyson out in the forges and trying to help Grover fix what is still screwed up from the whole ordeal with queen dirtface!" By the time he had finished, I had progressed from rubbing my temples to just having my face in my arms on the table. Then the whispering, well attempted whispering, started.  
"Is anyone else really confused?"  
"Shut up Tony."  
"Nat you now Cap doesn't like that type of language."  
"Really Clint. Did you really have to bring that back up?"  
"Chill Capsicle, it's called a joke."  
"Guys focus."  
"Why should we if they're not telling us anyt-" At that an ear-piercing whistle cut through the room causing everyone to cover their ears. Smiling at the silence, I pick my head up off of the table.  
"Thank you, Percy. I hope you all realize that you are just further proving his earlier point about you bickering like children. Now Percy I want you, if Lord Hades agrees, to go to Montauk to eat and get some sleep. I will help finish explaining everything here and then meet you there tomorrow."  
"I think that would be a grand idea Bruce. Percy you're just as bad as Nico used to be. Now go on, and Percy? Do try and avoid killing the mortals; their presence is necessary, annoying as it is."  
"No promises. Bye Dad, Uncle." At that Percy disappeared into a cloud of sea smelling mist.  
"Now that that has been taken care of," Fury starts, "would you like to continue where you left off Lord Hades?"  
"Alright, I will just get to the point since I am assuming that the rest of this ‘team', a term I am using lightly, is unaware of the truth of the world. You see, there are more than one pantheons. Of course, there is the Norse, which you have been exposed to, but also Greek, Roman, and many others. I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld and Olympian god. The boy, Percy, is the only living demigod son of my brother, Poseidon, Lord of the seas, earth shaker, and also an Olympian god. Perseus is the twice savior of Olympus, among other things, and one of the oldest surviving demigods after the wars. I may not get along with my brothers, but Percy is my favorite of my nephews. Therefore, if I find out you have caused him harm in any way, I will see to it that you face an eternity in the Fields of Punishment." This causes there to be multiple audible gulps to be heard throughout the room and nearly everyone is wide eyed, even the assassins. "That boy has been through more than any person should have to go through and I will not have anyone causing him more pain. Now, I believe that that is all. Bruce, it was lovely seeing you again."  
"Likewise, Lord Hades. Oh, and you have a bit of a Greek fire on your..." Gesturing to the flaming parts of his hair, I watch as he smooths it down, putting out the flames.  
"Thank you." At that he takes a step backwards into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness.  
"What..." Steve starts.  
"Just..." Clint continues.  
"Happened?" Tony finishes off.  
"Well it looked to me like you all were given permission to know about the real world and then you were threatened by the King of the Underworld." Looking around at all of their faces, I see Natasha blink a few times before clearing her throat.  
"Bruce, since you obviously know what is going on, could you please explain that to the rest of us?" Glancing at Fury, he nods before exiting, leaving me to explain everything to the team.  
"You see, all of the stories about Greek myths, well they're real. The gods, the monsters, everything. Gods and goddesses have a habit of traveling down from Olympus, which is on the six hundredth floor of the Empire State Building by the way, and having children with mortals. One of my best friends growing up had one of these relationships, resulting in Percy. When she was killed, I became his legal guardian. These children, or demigods, are hunted for their entire lives, starting at a very young age, by the monsters of myth. Because of this, there are two camps that act as safe havens for these children. Those that survive long enough to make it to camp are trained in combat and then spend the rest of their lives fighting for the chance to live. Between quests, battles, and other dangers, most don't survive until their twenties, and those that do are usually Roman.  
The Roman camp, New Rome, has a small city devoted to allowing grown demigods to try and have a normal life, whereas the Greek camp, Camp Half-blood, just has the cabins for campers. After the last two wars, there are barely any demigods left, most of which are very young. You see, a demigod is able to be found by monsters because of their scent. The older they are, and the more powerful their parent, the stronger their scent is. This lets most demigods live relatively normal lives until they are around twelve. Nearly all demigods have ADHD, which is their battle instincts, and dyslexia, because their brains are hardwired for either Ancient Greek or Latin. Any questions?" Immediately Tony starts talking.  
"What was the first monster Percy saw? What was the first one you saw? How old was Percy when he killed his first monster? What are these wars you keep talking about? Do they have longer lifespans than us since they are part god? Can you become a god? What mrmph." Natasha saved all of us by slapping her hand over Tony's mouth quieting him.  
"Percy was attacked by a fury, which he had to kill, when he was twelve. This caused me to try and take him to camp, along with his friend Grover who is a satyr. On the way there, we were attacked by the Minotaur, the first monster I had seen, who almost killed me. Instead I was kidnapped by Hades in order to try and draw Percy into a trap because Hades thought that he had stolen his Helm of Darkness. Percy was able to kill the Minotaur with its own horn, all of this was before Percy had any training. This all started the first war, based around a prophecy about Percy, which he lead against Kronos. Soon after the first war ended, a second started against Gaia, which was also lead by Percy and the rest of the seven of another new prophecy. Demigods have regular lifespans unless they are offered immortality or godhood for their deeds. Percy has been offered both of these, but he turned down both offers, instead helping better the camps. He still received blessings from all of the Olympian gods. And finally, while they could live the same length of time as regular mortals, most demigods die at a young age due to the dangerous lives that they lead. For instance, Percy was expected to die by the time he turned sixteen and is currently one of the oldest and most experienced demigods at camp, which is why he has so many responsibilities to keep up with. Now if that's all let’s go back to the tower, get some sleep, and I'll reintroduce you to Percy tomorrow."  
Getting nods of agreement, we all go to our rooms, where I quickly fall asleep. The others, though, spend much of the night going over all that they have learned. Wondering what else they don't know about the world they thought they knew so much about. What else they will learn about the mysterious boy. What else they don't know about their teammate.


	11. Chapter 10

Clint's POV:  
As soon as we can we all are assembled in the kitchen the morning after our meeting with Fury and Hades. Hades, the freaking Greek god of the underworld. And here I was thinking that the Norse were bad enough. Speaking of the Norse, Thor is still off world so he will have to be introduced to the kid later on.  
Currently, Natasha and I are sitting at the table watching as Tony tries to sneak his Irish coffee pass Steve, who has put a strict ban on alcohol before noon. Its only seven thirty in the morning, which is earlier than most of us are up regularly but we are all anxious to see what this supposed demigod kid of Bruce's is capable of. Speaking of, the man himself just entered the kitchen, last of us here, and begins to make himself a coffee.  
"Come on Brucy-boy hurry up! It's going to take us over two and a half hours to get to Montauk so we need to leave now if we’re going to get there while it's still morning!" Tony chirps, sauntering over to stand next to his science-bro.  
"Tony let me get my coffee. The world is not going to end because you have to wait longer to get to the cabin." Frowning, Tony goes to whine about Bruce's response when the quiet scientist with a startling alter ego quirks up an eyebrow. "Hey Steve, didn't you ban alcohol before noon? Because Tony's coffee smells suspiciously of whiskey."  
Muttering under his breath, Steve begins to steal the mug from Tony who squeaks and tries to run away, causing the super soldier to have to chase after him. Natasha and I begin to laugh at the constantly bickering duo's antics as Bruce just sighs, shaking his head and taking a sip of his now finished coffee.  
"Bruce who all is coming with us to this cabin we are meeting Percy at?" Natasha asks, trying to be productive as opposed to being destructive like the rest of our teammates.  
"Fury was supposed to send over as many people involved in the bickering as possible, since that is what Perce is supposed to be helping with anyways. Some won't be able to make it, like Thor, and others Fury doesn't want to send just yet, like Bucky since he is the main focus of these quarrels. Aside from that, though, I haven't really been told much. I figure the rest will arrive by eight and we can leave by eight thirty. That way we'll be in Montauk in time for lunch."  
"Sounds like a plan," I chime in, "we should probably make sure Stark and Cap don't kill each other." Nodding, the others begin to disperse as I climb up into the vents.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By eight fifteen the others had arrived and we were all piling into the van we were taking to the cabin in Montauk. Bruce was driving since he knew where we were going. Natasha had claimed shotgun and everyone was too scared to try and steal it from her because last time Tony tried to, she threatened him with a knife that appeared seemingly out of thin air. Steve, Wanda, and I were crammed in the backseat with Rhodes and Vision in the third row. Sam and Tony were going to fly and follow us there since the van didn't have enough seats.  
After an agonizingly long car ride, which included more stops than it should have (I mean really Tony how exactly do you accidently blow up the back tires of a vehicle you aren't even in), we finally make it to Montauk. Pulling up to the end of the little dirt road, we see a small wooden cabin on the beach looking out towards the ocean.  
https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8e/79/21/8e7921720f75120242d1f2dce8d8ade5.jpg Getting out of the cars, we make our way to the front door and follow Bruce inside. Stepping through the doorway, I look around to see a classic old fashioned beach cottage with the nautical decor and salt-air-proof wicker furniture. But no Percy. Confused, we all turn towards Bruce with looks that clearly say 'where the heck is the kid' blatant on our faces.  
Chuckling he just shakes his head and says, "Put your stuff down and then follow me. That includes all weapons, and I mean ALL." Complying we strip ourselves of weapons, Natasha and my piles hilariously larger than the rest of the groups. Seeing that we're all done, Bruce walks over to the wall and waves his hand in front of a picture of a boat on stormy waters, muttering something in a different language under his breath. Slowly the area in front of him fades away, revealing a doorway to a small space, large enough to contain the spiral staircase within and nothing else.  
Gesturing for us to follow him we huddle close, so as not to be left behind, as we head down into the darkness. The only light comes from the step we are standing on the next step we would be on in order to continue to descend. Tony who fell slightly behind had to be dragged along by Rhodes after he was distracted by the magical staircase that glowed with no known power-source.  
After a few tense minutes, we reached the bottom, our way blocked by a door that had the sound of music drifting through it faintly. Once we had all gathered at the base of the stairs, Bruce looked like he was going to give us a speech.  
"Once I let you into the room there are a few rules that you have to follow. I won't responsible for the injuries or possible death that will occur if you don't listen so Tony concentrate. When we enter don't talk until I do, try to be quiet, and whatever you do don't cross the shimmering blue line on the floor. Don't step past it, don't put anything through it, don't go near it. I will explain everything later but please just trust me on this one." Hearing our murmurs of agreement, Bruce does something similar to how he made the wall disappear upstairs but this time it unlocked the door.


	12. Chapter 11

Clint’s POV:  
Inside was a giant cavern containing one of the coolest gyms I had ever seen, and considering some of the places S.H.I.E.L.D. has, that's really saying something. About ten feet in front of the door is the blue line Bruce was talking about. I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons was blaring over hidden speakers from a system just on the other side of the line. Beyond that the room was divided up into sections. A firing range for guns, another for bows and arrows and probably other man powered projectiles. A giant sparring mat took up one corner while another contained an Olympic sized swimming pool. A large circle was near the center of the room and was probably used for weapons training. The walls and floor are concrete, but it looks almost like a warzone from all of the patch-jobs, cracks, and chunks missing from random places around the training areas. There were training dummies scattered around with weapons lockers lining the entirety of one wall and storage lockers (probably for the beforementioned dummies) lining the other. A small forge and weapons maintenance area was just off to our left while there were what seemed to be dressing rooms off to the right.  
On our side of the blue line were some lockers with names on them, a water fountain, a snack machine that didn't look to require money, and a bench. The wall where the door was located and had the bench was otherwise blank, aside from a mural of names in a myriad of colors with weird symbols and seemingly random numbers.  
    In the center of the room was the kid. He had a sword in hand and was wearing a blindfold. With the blasting music, it had to be impossible for him to hear anything. Still, he was fighting off simulated enemies with an effortless grace, the likes of which I had only seen in Natasha. The enemies he was fighting were more monster or demonic than human, though there looked to be humans thrown into the mix also. Entranced I watched the kid spar with what I first thought to be holograms until I saw one catch the kid's arm with a knife, causing it to bleed. Caught up in thought trying to figure out what the simulated enemies were made of I slowly zoned out.  
Next thing I know I hear someone shout "Tony no!" and I glance over in time to see Tony getting yanked back from the blue line as ice daggers come flying towards our heads, too fast to be avoided. Flinching instinctively, I close my eyes, only to open them a second later to see the daggers hovering in the air over the blue line. It must be some sort of protective force field or barrier. Tony was white as a sheet and Bruce was looking a little green he was so pissed off.  
Hearing the song coming to an end, I glance over to see the kid pulling the blindfold off, apparently already having dealt with the rest of his simulation. Seeing the ice, he waves his hand and the team and I, well aside from Bruce, watch wide eyed as the ice turns to water and soars over and into the pool. Sighing and shaking his head, something Bruce seems to be doing a lot of recently, he walks over and does the hand-wave mumbling thingy, causing the barrier to flash before fading away.  
"I told them not to go near the border."  
"Well obviously they can't listen, which is probably the base of most of the problems."  
"How long this time Perce?"  
"Two minutes. I broke my record again. I should probably get Ares and Athena to update it again since that was the highest-level left. How was explaining my oh so glamorous life to the innocent minds?" The kid had a smirk painted across his face, which caused Bruce to whack him upside the head.  
"I decided to leave the exact details of your life for you to tell them, I just told them the general outline. Thought it would be better for them to get a first-person account." We all looked at the kid expectantly like 'come on tell us already.'  
"'Well okay... When I was twelve I learned that I was a demigod, I went on a bunch of quests, teh labyrinth, the sea of monsters, holding the sky, blowing up a volcano while I was in it, etc. After which I fought in, lead, and won my first war against the titan of time, Kronos at sixteen. Then after a few months of peace I was kidnapped by Hera and put into a coma for eight months before going off to unite the Roman and Greek camps after having my memories stolen. I only regained them because I took a lethal poison on a quest. After that I went on a giant quest to stop war from breaking out between the camps and to prevent Gaia, the primordial goddess of the earth, from rising. At some point in that ordeal I ended up falling into Tartarus, aka hell, while saving my girlfriend. In the end, we one and I was blessed by all of the Olympians as a thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do any of it if it weren't for my friends though. They saved my butt countless times. Sadly, most of them died in the wars. Since then I've tried to run the camps, run errands for the gods, and generally prevented the world from falling into chaos. Is that it?" He finished up, looking at Bruce.  
"You missed the part where you literally saved the world at least three times, are the best swordsman in over four hundred years, and are considered to be one of the greatest heroes to ever live. All while keeping me safe from that asshole general and helping me to gain better control as the other guy."  
"Okay then. Any questions? Preferably not stupid ones." I jumped in before Tony could get started.  
"What is the mural of names of the wall? I can't figure out what it all stands for." At that the kid gets a sad, faraway look in his eyes. One that shows how broken he is on the inside and just exactly how much he has lost already in his short life.  
"The wall commemorates all those who died in or since the war with Kronos started. The colors stand for the group they were in; purple for the Romans, orange for the Greeks, blue for the friendly monsters that help us (such as nymphs, centaurs, satyrs, etc.), Silver for the Hunters, green for the Norse, and red for the Egyptians. On the left of their name is the symbol of their parent, or patron god and the number to the right is how they were when they died. The gods blessed the wall, one here, one in the Greek camp, and one in the Roman camp to automatically update and keep an accurate record. It was one of my wishes after the first war. Every now and then you'll see a faded smudge where a name used to be but isn't there anymore because that person either died and came back to life or they went somewhere where survival is so unlikely even death has given up on them. Back at the camps we have a Book of the Dead that has at least a page dedicated to each and every person who dies, listing all of their accomplishments, how they died, and basically their life story so that they are never forgotten."  
After his explanation, we all stand in silence, obviously still soaking in what he told us and the fact that there are literally hundreds of names on the wall and by the way the kid talked about them he obviously knew nearly all of them. Still quiet we all make our way back upstairs where we can be more comfortable than standing around in the eerily noiseless gym.


	13. Chapter 12

Percy’s POV:  
After showering I head upstairs to rejoin the others in the main house. Seeing everyone sitting down on the couches in the living room I go to sit next to dad on the couch. Looking around I realize that I don’t know everyone, which I point out to dad, who then introduces everyone. First up is Natasha who is on his other side with Clint perched on the arm of the couch beside her. Next in the circle of seats are Steve and Tony, each in a chair on either side of our couch. Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey are on the other couch across from us on the other side of the small table which is in the middle.  
“Perce you still look tired, did you get any sleep like I asked?” Dad says quietly.  
“Of course I did, almost five whole hours this time. Even with the dreams cause of the anniversary, that’s more than I expected.”  
“Good, you need the sleep with everything going on. Who was it this time?”  
“Wait did I hear that right?” Tony butts in. “Did the good doctor really just commend someone for getting five hours of sleep? If I got that little sleep he would yell at me.” Laughing, I look towards Tony.  
“Trust me, it’s an improvement.” Turning back to my dad I answer him next. “It was Beckendorf at first but that of course lead to Silena, which lead to Luke, then that reminded me of Annabeth and you can probably guess where it went from there. At that point, I woke up and went downstairs to work out and did until you got here.”  
“So, what I’m hearing is that you haven’t eaten.”  
“What that’s-”  
“Uh no go eat and don’t come back until you’ve had at least a full meal.”  
“But-”  
Glaring at me he just points towards the kitchen. Giving in I sigh and head to make myself food, ignoring the snickers coming from those assembled behind me.  
Steve’s POV:  
We all watch as Percy leaves to go eat. Once he’s gone, I turn towards Bruce and ask him what Percy meant. I ask what the nightmares were about. Why five hours of sleep is considered an improvement. After the questions, I see a shadow cross Bruce’s face, a look of grief shining through his normally calm façade. After a moment, he begins to tell us the tale.  
Bruce tells us of two brave boys who went on a recon mission. Of a spy who blew their cover. Of an explosion and the sole survivor. Of a young boy who had to tell a girl that her boyfriend, no her fiancé, sacrificed his life so that they all could have a chance to live. Of a girl, heartbroken that her folly cost her the life of her true love. Of a girl who gave her life by switching sides and saving everyone. Who turned the tide of a war against a boy who just wanted his father’s love. Of a boy who betrayed everyone but save them in the end. Of a boy who killed himself to kill the monster possessing him.  
He told the story of a girl whose brother figure died in front of her. A girl whose boyfriend disappeared. A girl who did the impossible to save her family. A girl who was saved from one fate only to later fall to the very monster they were trying to stop. Of a boy who fell into hell to save his true love. A boy who had lost so much already. A boy that was too late to save them all. A boy that could only sleep for fifteen minutes before being awoken in terror from the PTSD he received for his heroics. A boy that was still struggling to recover from his past. A boy that protects them all yet has no one left to be protected by.  
By the end of the story no one knew what to say. We all knew that the life of a demigod was dangerous, yet no one realized the true extent of the horrors faced by ones so young. That the kid assigned to unite our team was so broken but still stood tall.  
Wanda was curled into Vision’s side, holding onto him like he was her lifeline. Clint and Natasha’s hands were gripped together so tightly that their knuckles were white. Tony was pale and Rhodey had tears in his eyes. Bruce was slouched over with tears dripping from his eyes and I felt numb. How could one so young go through so much pain yet still be so strong.  
“What, what do you mean he fell into hell?” Natasha whispered, almost like she was afraid to ask. The great Black Widow, scared of the answer, afraid of what else could have possibly happened to such a vibrant young man.  
“Tartarus. Annabeth was being dragged down by Arachne’s web. Percy saw what was happening and dove forward to cut the strand wrapped around her ankle. He managed to get some ice to form over Annabeth’s waist, keeping her from falling over, but it was too late for him. He fell. I don’t know what happened down there, he won’t tell anyone.  
All that I do know is that Nico, Percy’s cousin and the only other person to ever survive the pit, says that time works differently there. A day here could be a month there, or a year, or a lifetime. Percy was down there for eight days our time. And based off of the scars and trauma that appeared after the war, I would assume his time wasn’t short, nor peaceful. Grover, Percy’s best friend who he shares an empathy link, only got bits and pieces every now and then. Most of the time the link might as well have not been there. But what did come through, what did come through were things no one could wish on even their worst enemy.”  
As we sit quietly and think over what Bruce said, Percy comes back into the room, sipping on a coke and taking bites out of a sandwich. Glancing around no one will look at him, but everyone is watching the hero out of the corner of their eye. I try to discretely stare at him as he moseys on over to Bruce’s side.  
“So, now that were done talking about me, can we get started on doing the actual thing that you came here to do?” he snarks at us, plopping down onto the couch and looking around, a grin on his face. This is going to be interesting.


	14. Chapter 13

Natasha’s POV  
As Tony and Steve explain the problem to Percy, I see a mischievous glint start to grow in his eyes. As I watch his eyes meet mine and I see him subtly flick his eyes towards a door I hadn’t noticed until then in the corner of the room. What is the kid planning? Looking up I point it out to Clint. Pretty soon the captain and the inventor have dissolved into a bickering mess and Clint begins to talk.  
“Hey kid, what’s that door over there.”  
“Oh that,” grinning his eyes flash with mischief, “that is just where we stored some blueprints we had left over from previous wars. My friend Leo was going over them. I think he’s on the second world war at the moment but he might have moved on to the cold war by now.”  
“Cool.”  
As Clint continues asking questions I see the bickering due start trying to eye the aforementioned door without the other noticing. When Percy pauses the conversation, saying that he had to make a call, he gets up and heads outside. Obviously, he wants to lure Tony and Steve through the door but why? I don’t think that Bruce knows because he looks just as confused and suspicious as Clint and I. Hmm.  
“Well I think that I might just go look at those blueprints myself. You know give them a professional opinion.” Oh no.  
“Stark they aren’t yours leave them alone.”  
“Come on Capsicle aren’t you just the slightest bit curious? I mean some of these things could have been for you to use in your campaign of honor and freedom and all of that.”  
“Tony, no.”  
“Um, Tony yes.”  
At that Tony gets up and starts making his way towards the door with a protesting Steve following close behind. There is no way that this will end well. At least it will be funny to watch. Slowly Tony opens the door, peering inside before taking a step into the darkness. As the door closes behind him we hear a faint shout and then silence.  
Steve starts calling his name and Rhodey goes to get up and check on him but Bruce shakes his head, motioning for him to sit back down. Next thing we know, Steve has also disappeared into the room and Percy comes sauntering back into the room. Laughing he glances around at the rest of us.  
“Well that didn’t take as long as I hoped it would. Oh well, so what do you guys want to talk about while we wait?” At that Wanda gets a puzzled look on her face.  
“What do you mean while we wait? What did you do?”  
“Right. That. Well you see they are kind of trapped down there until there are no longer any hostile feelings between them and anyone else in the building, including the other. My call was to get Steve’s friend James here, so once he arrives he will be a part of that. Until then we just have time to waste. You guys are welcome to go out on the beach or something while we wait.” Catching onto some weird ways he worded things I decided to speak up.  
“Trapped down there? Aren’t they on the same level as us?”  
“Not exactly Natasha. If you follow me, just don’t step inside.”  
As he walks over we all get up and trail after him. Opening the door, he gestures downwards. Looking where Percy pointed I see Stark and Rogers trapped in what is basically a fancy jail cell around fifteen feet below us. I tried really hard to keep a straight face but when it the two of them don’t even notice us because of their fighting I can’t help it, I start to quietly laugh. Grinning beside me, Percy motions us away before closing the door. Behind us I hear Bruce sigh.  
“Perseus Jackson why exactly do you have a dungeon in here.”  
“Do you really want to know? Like, think it over and decide if you really want me, the literal walking danger magnet, to answer that.”  
“I- probably not.”  
“That’s what I thought. Now, who wants to go to the beach?” At this we all go to get changes into bathing suits to waste time until James gets here. Why does this place have so many sizes and option for spare clothes? Who is using it? Why does it seem like this closet is bigger than the cabin itself? In fact, it should be physically impossible for all this to be built in such a small structure? Do I really want to know the answers to these questions? Actually no, I probably don’t and most of the answers would probably just be magic.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As we all relax by the water, we hear the faint roar of an engine approaching the cabin. A few minutes later I see James pull up on Steve’s motorcycle. I watch as he parks it, before walking over to where we are all sitting. Standing up, I give my old teacher a hug before introducing him to Percy.  
“James this is Perseus Jackson, Bruce’s son. Percy this here is James Buchanan Barnes, also known as-”  
“Bucky. This wouldn’t happen to be the Bucky Barnes whose sister Rebecca used to make the best candies ever would it? Oh, what did he say those things were called… oh yeah! Cola marsh ices!”  
“How do you know that kid?” How does he know that? I’m not even sure what those are and I was alive then.  
“My friend told me. Ooh! Hold on I’ll go get him! He’ll want to see you again, or at least get the chance to hit you or something. Hold on.” And he disappeared. Turning to Bruce I raise an eyebrow in a ‘please explain’ sort of way. This just might be the most exasperated I’ve ever seen Bruce and I’ve seen him at the end of a science bender with Tony. Turning to Clint I say as much when it’s obvious that I won’t be getting any answers from Bruce. In a burst of salt air Percy appears, dragging two teenaged boys with him.  
“Nico? What? You’re… you… what?”  
“You’re alive you little…”  
The newly dubbed Nico dissolved into rapid-fire Italian, a mixture of curses and confused angry endearments. The kid looks suspiciously like Barnes especially when he starts trying to hug and pulverize the elder simultaneously. The other teen, a tall blond, wanders over to Bruce and I hear him say something about this being the reason that Percy insisted he come too.  
After a while Nico collapses, bursting into tears and mumbles out a quiet “They said that you died, but you weren’t in the underworld and dad couldn’t find you and we were so worried.”  
“I’m here kid, I’m back. Where’s Bianca?”  
“She- the hunters, she joined but… There was an accident. She died. Percy, he, he tried to save her but he couldn’t.”  
“I’m sorry mio soldatino, I’m so, so sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I have Will now and Percy of course. I’m glad that you found Stevie again.”  
“Me too little brother. Speaking of, where is Steve?” That explains the resemblance. Looking up at me, he tilts his head like a big, deadly, shaggy puppy.  
Slowly I rise up from my position on the sand, reclined against Clint’s legs, and have them follow me inside. Showing the three newcomers the bickering couple’s situation they all start laughing, catching the duo’s attention.  
“Nico? Wait Buck how’s Nico still so young? What-”  
“Yo, blondie tell those psychopaths to let me out of here.”  
“Excuse you? Don’t call my boyfriend and his brother psychopaths.”  
“Will, I’m pretty sure he was referring to me since I put him down there. And you mister, are in time out. Work out your problems or your stuck down there until you do.” Spinning on his heel, Percy slams the door, cutting off Tony and Steve’s protests. Snapping his fingers, he flops down onto the couch. “Persassy out.”  
“Whatever Persassius, now would you take me home since Nico is no longer actively trying to murder James? I had to leave the baby with Clarisse and I honestly would rather her first words not to be curse words.” Agreeing, they grasp hands then vanish, leaving the rest of us to watch the newly reunited brothers catch up on apparently seventy years of history.


	15. Chapter 14

Percy’s POV:  
After dropping Will off to pick up the baby from Clarisse’s care, I returned to answer some of the nitwits’, I mean heroes’, questions. Nico and I explained that Arabelle was a daughter of Ares whose mother died from complications during birth. Nico and Will agreed to adopt her after she was brought to camp. We then, with the help of James, went on to explain how he was the son of Hades, but had only received some of his father’s less common powers.  
Similar to Nico, James had the whole underground navigation, sensing death, and shadow manipulation things, but he couldn’t control the dead or shadow travel. Instead he could induce pure terror in others, ease the pain of death, and had mild glaciokinesis or control over ice and the cold, which was how he survived the fall from the train. Eventually we explained the whole powers thing and went on to talk about how Nico was still, well, a teenager.  
After eight more days, Tony and Steve finally were deemed non-hostile by the magical jail cell and were released. The rest of the avengers spent that time relaxing and enjoying a vacation at the beach while I tried to keep up with my various duties. Hehehe duties. Once everyone had packed up the stuff that they brought with them, we all headed back to Avengers tower.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony’s POV:  
“Hey kid!” I shout as I walk into the living room where the others are all sitting.  
“What do you want Stark?”  
“We all have to go to a charity gala on Saturday.”  
“Yeah so…” Ugh this kid knows nothing of high society functions.  
“So, you need a date. Natashalie and Clint go together, Cap and Bucky, Me and Pep, Bruce and Betty, Wanda and Vision, everyone has a date but you.” Sitting down I put my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. “Now spill, who are you gonna bring?”  
“Ummm…”  
“Red?” Bruce asks looking at Percy.  
“Can’t, she’s in Italy for a function with her dad.”  
“What about Thalia?”  
“I would rather avoid being struck by more of Pinecone face’s lightning or being turned into a pincushion again.” A look of contemplation comes over Brucie-bear’s face at that. Wait lightning?  
“Who’s Red and Thalia?” Steve asks quietly, looking up from his sketchbook.  
“Thalia is my cousin, a daughter of Zeus, and a hunter of Artemis. Red is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, also known as the newest host for the oracle of Delphi. Dad, wha-”  
“Wait as in Dare Enterprises Dare?”  
“Yes Tony. Now as I was saying Dad, what if I asked the Queen of Rome?” Queen of Rome? There isn’t a queen of Rome. What is this kid talking about? Maybe I should ask JARVIS. But then again Natashalie might actually murder me if I interrupt again since this is one of the first times we’ve actually gotten information on the kid since we heard his story.  
“I bet she would agree Perce. She does owe you a favor from the whole ordeal with the paint bucket, glitter cannon, and rogue chicken last time the Party Ponies visited.”  
“True, I’ll go IM her and ask.”  
At that the kid got up and went into the kitchen, leaving us to ponder who this girl is and what exactly could have happened that involved those items. And how exactly can I arrange to meet these so called ‘Party Ponies’ they were talking about?  
Once Percy returned, saying that his friend agreed to come we all moved on to talk about other topics. Natahsalie and Clint speaking in eyebrow from across the room while discussing weapons and fighting techniques with Capsicle, Robocop, and the kid. Bruce and Betty were talking to Wanda and Vision about something… I can’t hear… dang. Meanwhile, Pepper and I are discussing important things such as the fact that she says that I can’t just buy a private island in the Caribbean all because I want to take her on vacation.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clint’s POV:  
The night of the gala we all are standing around in the common room waiting for Percy to get back from picking up his date. He still won’t tell us who it is and that, combined with Tasha not letting me go in the vents or any of my usual perches due to this monkey suit, is driving me nuts. All of the guys are in black tuxes with a tie in the same color as out date’s outfit. Except, of course, for Percy and myself who are wearing bowties, ‘cause bowties are cool. The walking museum exhibits are wearing silver ties, Tony has red, Bruce green, Percy had on purple, mine is black, and Vision has burgundy.  
When Percy finally shows up with a beautiful girl beside him, I can practically hear the surprise the others are feeling. Which is impressive, considering I don’t have my hearing aids in yet. I’m pretty sure that Tony actually asked if Percy brought a goddess as his date. Putting in my hearing aids, I tune into the conversation just in time to hear Percy introduce the girl.  
“Guys this is Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of New Rome, and all around total badass. Reyna these are the Avengers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Steve Rogers, Nico’s older brother Bucky Barnes, you know my dad Bruce, and that's his girlfriend Betty Ross. Last but definitely not least is Tony’s better half, Pepper Potts.”  
After being introduced, Pepper stepped forward and took charge, saying that we were going to be late if we didn’t leave now. Once we were down in the limo headed to the gala, I decide to ask Percy a question.  
“So, Perce, are you and Reyna dating?” At that everyone goes quiet to hear the answer as the two look at each other, before bursting into laughter. Once they calmed down a little, Percy tries to answer but can’t since he keeps laughing, so Reyna takes over.  
“No, we aren’t dating. I used to like Percy back when he was my co-Praetor, but let’s just say that after a while I decided that even though I bat for both teams I prefer to… uh… swing the other way.”  
“Psh, yeah.” Percy butts in. “You and Thals sure found out a loophole around the whole ‘swearing off men’ thing that the hunters do. Ow! Stop! Reyna stop hit- ow! Would you stop hitting me! You know it’s true, you two aren’t very subtle.”  
Before anyone (aka Percy) can be beaten to death, Pepper butts in and tells us that we are about to pull up, so to behave. This night will either go really well, which is not likely, or it will go up in flames. Beautiful, explosive, chaotic flames. Which, of course, means I get to kick some butt and watch Nat make poor, stupid men rue the day they pissed her off while she is wearing her murder stilettos. This will be excruciating fun.


	16. Chapter 15

Pepper’s POV:  
Walking into the event, the paparazzi are shouting questions left and right as the cameras flash. Most of the inquiries are about Percy and Reyna but a few are the usual. You know, what am I wearing, why am I still with Tony, etcetera. Not wanting to let them get the wrong idea, Steve takes control and explains that Percy is Bruce’s son and he came with his friend Reyna since they were visiting. No, they weren’t Avengers, nor will they be as they have lives of their own.   
Escaping inside, we enter a beautiful ballroom decorated in gold, white, and pastel blue. Tony strides up to Percy’s side, somehow already having a glass of champagne in his hand.  
“So, water-boy, no one ever did tell me why we couldn’t take a quinjet to pick you up.” Of course, Tony can’t let something as small as that go.  
“Well that’s pretty simple.” Percy starts. “We have defenses around the cabin. The current won’t let you land nearby unless you’re invited if you approach by sea and the nymphs won’t let there be enough space to travel between the trees if you approach uninvited by land. The only area big enough for something larger than a Pegasus to land within fifty miles of the cabin has a spell cast on it so that uninvited people can’t see the clearing. Plus, you would have around a seventy percent chance of being blasted out of the sky by Zeus who has decided to use the spot for target practice. So, driving was basically the easiest and safest route for you all to take.”  
Well that is terrifying and fascinating at the same time. I decide to tune out their conversation on how that all works, Reyna pitching in with better explanations when Percy can’t think of one. Looking around the room I see all the big-wigs of New York and the surrounding areas. There’s the governor and some other politicians converged in a corner. Most of the kids who were dragged along by their wealthy parents are huddled around the hors d'oeuvres table along one wall. There are the general intellectuals trying to prove that they are smarter than their counterparts in another corner while everyone around them pretends to know what they are talking about. Finally, you have the non-stuck up people (myself included I like to think) wandering around with the various model or actor mixed in.  
To my surprise I see Percy and Reyna approached by Tristan McLean who hugs them like they’re old friends. They have a serious looking conversation, but before I can get closer I am pulled into a conversation with a senator. Only a few words in, I hear an explosion and the senator falls with a bullet wound in his shoulder. Finding cover, I look to see the team fighting against the villains of the day, which seems to be Hydra… again. Percy and Reyna are helping civilians to safety while carrying Bruce, who had been knocked out by the explosion, out of danger.  
As I hide behind a big piece of rubble, I see Cap clothesline two guys who were trying to sneak up on Clint, who was at Natasha’s six they fought of at least four guys each. Tony has already called a suit, that he probably stored in the limo, and was picking off enemies from above. Wanda and Bucky were back to back surrounded by probably a dozen guys, while Vision floating above them.  
Once there were no more innocent people in the room, I assume that Percy and Reyna will come over to where they saw me hiding earlier, like Betty did, but instead they join the fray. Reyna’s dress has been tied up around her knees and now looks more like a battle toga than the formal dress it was a few minutes ago. They both had metal pipes, Percy’s being part of a water pipe about two feet long and Reyna’s a support from one of the tables that’s about four feet long, and are using them as improvised weapons. Whirling through the crowd, Percy knocks his opponents out, swinging his pipe like it was an extension of his body, like a sword. Reyna’s pipe is a blur, twirling between her hands so fast it makes a near solid shield around her, sweeping the feet out from under her opponents and knocking them out on its way back around.  
As the two make their way towards the team I see Natasha use the stiletto heel of her shoe to stab a man as she slices the arm of another with a knife she must have had hidden under her dress. The outer layer of her skirt has been ripped off and I see it wrapped around the necks of two men a dozen feet behind her. Clint, who has two handguns, has made his way on top of a table and is shooting anyone who comes near. I watch as he runs out of bullets and flips off of his perch, kicking a Hydra goon in the face, before landing. Swinging around he punches a guy who was trying to sneak up behind him, before boxing someone else’s ears. Why do I feel like that move wasn’t standard SHIELD procedure?  
Wanda was throwing pieces of rubble at the enemies surrounding her, while Bucky and Steve dealt with anyone who came close. Vision had moved on to help Tony with his assault from above. Hydra really didn’t think through the whole ‘blowing a hole through the wall’ thing. I mean it just gave the team projectiles to use against them. Relief swept through me as I saw Hydra’s numbers beginning to dwindle, as no more men were running through the opening in the wall.  
Eventually Tony takes out the last of the attackers. Standing up, I turn to check on Betty and see a final Hydra agent trying to sneak up on her. Grabbing a heavy serving platter from the ground next to me, I shout while swinging it as hard as I can at the man’s head. Seeing him collapse onto the ground, unconscious, I flip the loose strands of hair out of my face and turn back towards the rest of the room. The team is staring at me wide eyed while Bruce, who had just woken back up, came stumbling in. Sighing, I roll my eyes.  
“What, did you think I survived this long with Tony without any capability to defend myself?”  
At that I strode out of the room, past the cockroaches, I mean paparazzi, and back to Happy with the waiting limo to take us back to the tower. One by one the others followed me, first Percy and Reyna, then Bruce and Betty, then the rest of the team with Tony saying that he will follow in the air just in case.


	17. Chapter 16

Percy’s POV:  
Sitting in the back of the limo, we’re all laughing at Clint’s heated denials as Natasha tells us about one of their stranger missions. Suddenly, the already slow traffic comes to a screeching halt as shockwaves of motion rip through the city. A fire hydrant explodes, almost hitting Tony as he tries to land next to us, but I can only see it from the corner of my eye as Reyna, James, and I have doubled over in pain, clutching at our heads. As quickly as it started it was over. Glancing at Reyna, I can tell that we are in agreement, and I watch as she tells Happy that we need to get to the Empire State Building.  
Finally arriving, we leap out of the limo and run inside. For once the gatekeeper of Olympus doesn’t hesitate to hand us the key, nor objects to the mortals following me onto the elevator. The way to the 600th floor is worryingly silent with no music coming over the speaker above us. We are surrounded by nothing but the sounds of our own breathing and the whir of the elevator flying up the shaft.  
With a quiet ding, the doors open allowing us all into Olympus, well after Reyna admitted the mortal part of the group anyways. The trek to the throne room was agonizingly long, as we made our way through the gilded streets that Annabeth had spent so long designing. Breaching the enormous doors, we cautiously enter the throne room with weapons at the ready. Reyna and I are at the front with the Avengers assembled behind us and James taking up the rear.  
The Olympian throne room is a mess, with the gods all seated on their thrones but still looking shaken. Various arguments are thrown around but no one seems to be in the mood for a debate. Seeing that Hestia, who is in her throne by the hearth, seems to be the calmest of the group, I make my way over to her first to ask what happened. Sighing, she gestures for us to gather around her before answering.  
“The Underworld was attacked. Whoever did it was extremely powerful and nearly killed Hades. No one can figure out what the attack was for, but Hades believes that they stole something of great value. He sent Thanatos to check and see what it was.”  
At that the rest of the room grew quiet. I guess that they finally noticed that we were there. Smiling to Hestia, I get up and lead the others to the center of the room, before bowing. Everyone else followed my lead, before looking at Zeus expectantly.  
“Perseus Jackson why have you brought mortals onto Olympus?” The king of the gods bellows. Yeesh, when will this dude learn to talk in an indoor voice.  
“Well I wouldn’t call Reyna or James mortals, but if that’s what y-” seeing is glare I decide to cut the sarcasm back a bit, “You told me not to leave the Avengers until I was told I could. Therefore, babysitting duty continues. I’m just following your instructions Lord Zeus.” Faint snickers ring out at this, showing that my attempt at lightening the mood worked.  
“He is correct, Zeus, he was told to stay by their side and we do need him here. What I’m curious about is who the third demigod is.” Stepping forward, James answers.  
“My name is James Buchannan Barnes, Lady Athena, and I am a son of Hades from during the war against my pathetic excuse for a half-brother. I have spent the last seventy years in and out of cryo, which is why I am still alive.”  
“Why are all of Hades kids from a different time? Isn’t that kind of weird?”  
“Shut up Hermes, he’s hot!” Aphrodite hisses, giving James an appraising once over, which then causes Steve to give her the stink eye.   
Artemis, who is obviously tired of listening to Aphrodite’s whole love shtick, turns and sprays her with a spray bottle full of water. Screeching, the love goddess tries to retaliate by attacking the huntress next to her with perfume. Trying to regain order, Zeus tries to cut in.  
“We need to discuss what happened in the Underworld and what we’re going to do about it.”  
Before anyone can say anything else a bright flash lights up the room from behind us. Next the shadows seem to triple, before coalescing into a figure. What, Annabeth gave me one of those word a day calendars one time and I kind of fell in love with them. It’s fun to know big words that you can confuse people with and I’m not a kelp head all the time.  
“Sorry,” a deep voice states as the figures, I can now see that there are two of them, move to stand in front of us. “We heard you mention us.”  
“Eros, what are you doing here.”  
“Righting a long neglected wrong, Poseidon. “Don’t worry, we made sure no one would be harmed in the process.”  
“Erebus.” Hades gasps, leading to silence filling the room.  
“Hephaestus, you might want to summon your son.” In a flash he disappears, before reappearing a few seconds later with Leo by his side. Walking over to join us Leo gives me a side hug and an impish grin, both of which I respond to in kind.  
“Aquaman.”  
“Repair Boy.”  
“As touching as this is, could we please get back to business. I have more interesting things to be doing right now.”  
Mumbling “like what” under my breath, causing Leo to snicker, I look up towards Dionysus wide eyed and say, “Don’t let me stop you. Go ahead, we’re not trying to hold anybody up.” This of course causes quiet laughter to escape from a few of the gods and goddesses, along with the mortals, and there to be plenty of rolling eyes.  
“We simply wanted to return to Percy and Leo something that had been stolen from them.”  
Eros proceeds to unfurl his wings to their fullest and Erebus’s shadows collect behind them. The Avengers watch on in wonderment, marveling at the beautiful yet terrifying sight. When the shadows have dispersed, Eros closes his wings, revealing what the two were hiding. Gasps ring echo throughout the room as everyone sees what was stolen. Immediately, I step forward, catching the council’s attention.  
“My final wish. I want to use my final wish from the war.” Smiling, Hera looks down upon me.  
“What do you wish for young hero?”  
“My wish is that nothing will be done about what has happened today. The events will be forgotten and everything will be left as it is. This breaks none of the rules you set for me for making my wishes and is well within your power.”  
“Of course, we shall grant such a small request.” Hera states with an air of finality that not even Zeus could hope to counter. Excitement shines in the eyes of everyone in the room.  
And then we heard a sharp inhale ricochet through the throne room…


	18. Epilogue

One year later…  
Percy’s POV:  
The whole team was in one place for once and so we had decided to get together for a reunion of sorts. Wanda and Vision were sitting together on the couch talking to Leo and Calypso, who were sitting on the loveseat across from them. Thalia had managed to get a few days off from the Hunt and was playing poker with Steve, Reyna, James, Sam, and Rhodey. Will was in one of the loveseats with Nico perched on the arm, while their daughter Arabelle took a nap in Will’s lap. Tony and Dad were arguing over something that had happened in the lab, but both were having a hard time keeping a straight face at Pepper and Betty’s comments. Something about ‘science bros’ I think.  
Natasha and Piper were plotting ways to get revenge for having been banned from the poker game, along with Hazel who has a surprisingly good poker face. Clint, Jason, and Frank were too absorbed in the video game they were playing, I think it’s called Nidhogg something, where Frank was currently kicking Jason’s butt. Smirking, I turn to go back into the kitchen to help Annabeth carry the newly refilled bowls of snacks back into the living room.  
I still can barely believe that they’re all here. When Eros revealed Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank lying on the ground I could hardly believe it. But I nearly thought that I was dreaming when Hera of all people agreed to me using my wish to prevent them from being sent back to the Underworld. Hearing my wise girl take that first breath of air, seeing that she was truly alive, I can’t even describe the feeling.  
Hearing a crash, I look up in time to see that Frank had won the match. Jason, who thought tackling the son of Mars was a good retaliation, was now chasing Frank the lizard around the room while Clint watched laughing. During the commotion Natasha commandeered the poker supplies as Hazel and Piper furthered the distraction trying to catch Jason and Frank. Leo had caught the loveseat on fire when he was startled by the coffee table that Clint was sitting on breaking, causing him to go crashing to the ground. Seeing the disaster that the living room had become, Annabeth leaves the food to me and goes to calm everyone down before they actually blow up the tower. Again.  
Seeing all of my friends gathered around me, as chaotic as they were, I smile a true ear to ear smile. My family was actually safe for the moment, and I realize that this just might be one of the happiest moments of my life. Which is kind of depressing. Oh well, we may be a rag tag group of misfits but we’re happy. Dad got his happy ending with Betty, Steve and James got theirs, and the seven of the prophecy are together again. For a demigod who didn’t expect to make it nearly this far and his living disaster of a family, I have to say, we did good.  
The End


End file.
